


24 Carrot

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bunny Girl, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week, Cravings, F/F, rabbit terminology and references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Bunny Yuuri just wants carrots, but they don’t have any. Bunny Vika has a stressful day.Chubby Yuuri Week Day 2 – Favorite Foods





	24 Carrot

Yuuri had been unsatisfied for a while now. Irritable and constantly fidgeting, her spritely little tail flicking as she nibbled her fingertips, tearing nails and cuticles as she sought something to fulfil her cravings.

Vika had plotted a staycation for the two of them, one intended for them to not leave the house or do much of anything other than what bunnies do best.

But then a series of phone calls that allegedly could not wait began to interrupt their honeymoon period, all for Vika who grew increasingly grumpy. Her apologetic glances as she went into the study and then at last in absolute frustration stormed out of the house, still muttering barely restrained ugly words into the phone, just soured Yuuri's mood ever further. Vika's normally perky ears had dropped so much over the course of just a few hours, pristine silver fur looking so grey as she escorted Makkachin out the door for a hop alongside whatever important sponsor calls she was making.

That had been a bit before midday, it was now after 3pm and Yuuri was starving. She was so hungry she now considered eating her own ears since they flopped so temptingly in her view whenever she turned her head at every sound to see if it was Vika coming home. She had scoured the cupboards for snacks, but nothing fit her diet plan, and she wasn't really after salty stuff at the moment anyway. The fridge had plenty of greens but her tongue rebelled at such bland healthiness, going dry and absolutely sure it was not what she wanted.

Realistically, she knew that is what she should have had, not being the most streamlined of lagomorphs. She knew full well the woes of her lingering belly and rather round bottom, but she just craved to the point of forgoing all else. She wanted something sweeter, more colourful, more textured, tastier.

By Frith she just wanted carrots!

And there were none at all in the fridge, or the pantry, or even icky pre-sliced and boiled to death ones in the freezer. Just nothing, not an orange morsel to be found. Yuuri's teeth positively  _ ached _ .

She didn't care how she had them, boiled, mashed, stewed, roasted, with honey, rosemary, sea salt. Raw was lovely, in coleslaw or houmous. Oh, by all things holy she just couldn't get their crunchy sweetness out of her mind, mouth-watering at the thoughts bubbling away in the back of her brain.

…

Vika had not been having the longest sponsor call ever as she had implied to her bunloved Yuuri. She had, in fact, been chewing the ears off the stupid baker who had failed to deliver as promised. Her order should have arrived first thing in the morning to announce Vika's big surprise of a holiday for all of Yuuri's family together to her. Vika had had to then change tack and demanded the perfect confection now be ready at the absolute latest by midnight, and the baker had insisted it was just not possible for a large number of completely ridiculous reasons from the nettle not being dead enough to having run out of flour.

In sheer desperation, she had called Christine for help. Christine had laughed and pointed out that although she came from the land of chocolate it did not make her a confectioner, but also that Yura, and her rather gifted babushka's cookbook, lived not too far away. Vika, suitably epiphanied, thanked Chris profusely and ran with Makka in the direction of little Yura's house.

Yura was not amused by being part of 'Vika's sex holiday celebrations' but suitably won over by some pathetic pleading, hints of favours, tidbits for blackmail, and general reminders that Yuuri would love to be treated.

As much as Yura protested, her little yellow tail vibrated too much upon referencing "that loser chinchilla" for her snippiness to mean much so it washed over Vika instead of riling her.

With Makka in the background, 'helping,' Yura and Vika constructed their own nettle and carrot cake. Nowhere near as grand or decorated a scale as the baker alleged to create, but it was Vika's own and she was proud of the slightly lopsided, unevenly dusted cake. She had had Makka gather dandelions for the top and had put them in a crooked heart shape, the sticky surface unwilling to let her fix it.

Yura pointedly declined the offer to accompany Vika back to her 'bang burrow'.

Vika ran back to the apartment with Makka as quickly and carefully as she could. The cake was smaller than the original plan so fit into a normal chocolate tin, so Vika could carry it easily in her hands as she hurried home.

…

"I'm home!" The door slammed open and Vika burst through, startling Yuuri awake from her snooze of absolute starvation. Her tail tensed and ears pressed flat for the moment it took to recognise Vika and calm down, realising she wasn't actually under threat.

She bounded across the living room into Vika's arms, knocking a plastic tub flying as she covered her fiancée's face in kisses.

"I missed you!" Yuuri said into Vika's neck. "Are you all right? You were gone for  _ hours _ ."

Vika frowned, looking mournfully at the tub. "I was going to surprise you," she said, a few tears bubbling up and leaking out, followed by a sniffle. "And everything's gone wrong."

Yuuri took a step back to pick up the box and put it on the table. She picked up a tissue and dabbed it at Vika's eyes, resting a hand on the small of her back, feeling the very edges of her puffball tail as it shifted restlessly.

“What’s wrong? What’s gone wrong?”

“ _ Everything _ !” Vika wailed.

Yuuri huffed at her dramatics, but petted at Vika’s ears, leading her to sit on the sofa. Vika wept into Yuuri’s shoulder till she exhausted herself and collapsed into mild hiccups instead. Yuuri’s hand slid from Vika’s hair down to her hand, linked their fingers and squeezed.

Yuuri gently butted her head against Vika’s, murmuring, “You calm enough now to tell me what’s going on?”

Vika nodded, sighing heavily, “Today’s been utterly ruined.”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, considering this. “What was supposed to happen today?”

“I was going to surprise you, there was going to be a cake, maybe a nice dinner? But then the cake didn’t come and nothing was ready and they didn’t have the flour and the date was wrong, and just everything went wrong.”

“You know I don’t mind don’t you?” Yuuri said softly, then, “I’m already just so glad to see you, and I think it’s so beautiful that you wanted to surprise me with a special night.”

Vika shook her head, “No, it was bigger than that! I booked a holiday for us and your family, you’re always wishing your parents could come to see you at competition, so in the dry tourist season I’d booked us all a cruise. And it was going to be amazing, I’d have this lovely cake and the icing and I’d get your family on Skype and I’d tell you and you’d cry and it would be so perfect—” Vika’s mouth was stopped by Yuuri’s lips on hers, a forceful peck to silence her.

“Vika, be quiet,” Yuuri said into her lips, having somehow moved to be sat on her lap. “You’re amazing and wonderful and I love you even if your surprise didn’t work how you wanted. You’ve been away all day when this whole week was meant to be about me ravishing you, and now you tell me you had  _ plans _ for tonight. How is a doe meant to cope with such a state of affairs?”

Vika gulped at the black of Yuuri’s eyes, getting lost in the sudden descending tension, the spark between them igniting red hot and glowing in her belly at the way Yuuri looked at her, abdomens pressed together. Her tail vibrated against the sofa cushions, ears pricking up. Yuuri’s panting breaths were the hottest thing as they just looked at each other for a moment, consumed by lust.

Then Yuuri’s stomach growled.

Loud.

And her cheeks went red for a completely different reason and the mood was totally killed, stone dead. 

“I am so sorry!” she gabbled. “I haven’t eaten all day and I was so hungry but I didn’t know where you were and I was worried about you, and all I wanted was some carrots and we didn’t have any so I just got more and more wound up and didn’t eat anything—”

Vika kissed her to shut her up. “Want some cake?” she asked, leaning back into the sofa.

Yuuri blinked, stomach still making grumbling noises. “Wait. There’s actually cake?” Her nose twitched as her eyes brightened. “I thought the whole problem was the cake wasn’t…”

Vika gestured to the tub that had skidded across the floor when she first arrived. “ _ Possssibly _ not as neat as when I made it at Yurio’s, but it should still taste good.” She paused, “I hope.”

Yuuri lunged for the plastic container, flipping it upright and throwing off the lid.

A little battered and with icing stuck to the box, the cake had otherwise survived, and the smell emanating from it made Yuuri drool. Nettle and carrot cake. Her favourite. And from the remains of a piped loveheart, one Vika had made her with her very own hands.

Tears of joy welled up in Yuuri’s eyes but she wiped them away to look at Vika who had sat upright to watch Yuuri’s frantic antics. “Can I have some? I’m allowed?”

Vika nodded. “I made it for you.”

And while it may not have been elegant, and the cake may not have been as beautiful or neatly constructed or perfectly cooked as the plan had intended, when Yuuri grabbed some of the cake with her bare hand and shoved it into her mouth, the moan of absolute delight and satisfaction made the whole day of stress and fretting worth it for the both of them.

Vika chuckled at Yuuri’s enthusiasm, “Do you maybe want a plate with that?”

“Nohv, duwungry,” Yuuri mumbled around another mouthful of cake.

The image of Yuuri on her hands and knees on the floor, coated in cake crumbs, icing sticking to her left ear, face already smeared as she chewed happily, warmed Vika’s heart utterly. She thought to herself,  _ screw it _ , and went to join her bunloved on the floor, feeding her slightly smaller morsels of cake by hand.

After Yuuri had offered some pieces for Vika to eat as well, and Vika was happily surprised by the quality of her own creation, Makka decided she wanted in on the fun and bounded over to join them.

The Skype call to Yuuri’s parents could happen later. For now, Vika wanted to spend the rest of the day with her own little family. Eating and laughing, with kisses and cuddles interspersed under the golden rays of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! I can't remember why the bunnies thing came to mind, but I can attest that nettle desserts are damn good, and it just seemed like a thing bunny girls would love.  
Hope you're having a nice day!


End file.
